


Everyone Wants Someone Better

by Gay_as_fuck



Series: it gets better (for other people) [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, roddy is not to rad to be sad, suicidal intention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants a better prime, one who does not feel greed and is ready to take worlds of pain on their shoulders and not complain. One who is all loving and forgiving, a better leader, friend, and prime than Rodimus.</p><p>Rodimus wants this to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Wants Someone Better

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really late, I just wanted to write this out.

Ratchet frowned as he pulled himself into his favorite back table at swerve's. The bar was buzzing with mechs, most drinking as much as they could. Their last planet stop had been bad to say the least. Jack hammer almost died and ratchet had replaced all of his limbs. Steam hadn't been so lucky, rest his soul in the all spark. Every mech that had gone down under Rodimus' leadership had been hurt, aside from Rodimus himself. Ratchet growled as he watched the captain order another drink at the counter. He had a habit of screwing everyone over, and Steam was dead now. Ratchet grumbled and watched the drink delivering bot make its way to the table with his favorite drink. He allowed him self a small smile as it reached him, just pulling up to his table and- a grappling hook hit the bottom and pulled taunt. Skids. The mech pulled away Ratchet’s drink and the small server with it. Ratchet felt a stronger need to get a little bit drunk. he sighed, getting up and going to the counter. 

"You're boy friend stole my drink" Ratchet called as he sat on the only empty stool. Swerve didn't need ratchet to explain and started mixing the CMO another drink. 

"RRRRATCHET" Rodimus slurred, turning away from Perceptor. When rodimus was drunk everything got more extreme. "What ya doin'"? Ratchet raised an eyebrow Ridge, "what do you think". 

"I think you're waitin' for swerve ta mix ya drink" the speedster's voice was slurred in intoxication. Ratchet didn't respond as he saw no need to and turned his attention to the drink swerve slid in front of him. 

"Wellllll, I'm tryin' to get Percy to guess my secret" Perceptor shot ratchet a glace filled with extreme boredom. " I bet you can't guess it,,you're not gonna like it if you do though". Ratchet resisted the urge to groan and instead settled for a sigh. "I give up, tell me" Rodimus looked aghast at Ratchet’s answer. 

"You haven't even guessed yet" the captain whined, how fitting. Ratchet took a swig from his drink, he was a little to sober to deal with drunk Rodimus right now. 

"I'll guess three times and if I don't guess right you have to tell me", Rodimus looked skeptical but nodded his head. 

"You are really a triple changer" 

"No" 

"You regret sending drift away" 

"That's not the secret" 

"You and cyclonus are dating" 

"No! He has panic legs anyway" rodimus stopped for a moment and looked into his drink. "Everyone has someone these days". 

Ratchet sighed, "what's your secret". He took a long drawl of Engex and grimaced as Rodimus started what he assumed was to be a long and dramatic story. Instead the captain snickered and put up his hands around his mouth. Ratchet leaned in and almost spit out his drink at Rodimus' secret. 

"I got hurt but I didn't tell you, I think I'm still bleeding." 

Ratchet growled and began to snap at Rodimus as he went over how hurt the captain must be. Rodimus squirmed as ratchet found the wound, it was a long cut along his leg and, right to his prediction, still bleeding. 

"Got that right pass you huh?" And the orange and red mech looked almost proud. Ratchet grabbed Rodimus' arm and pulled the mech up, he protested somewhat but didn't say anything. He kind of mumbled unhappily then followed Ratchet. 

The med Bay was empty aside from a sleeping Jack hammer who Ratchet avoided in favor of going to the surgery room. It was quite there and he didn't want to risk waking him. 

"You are an idiot Rodimus, why didn't you come to me earlier" Ratchet snapped, turning to face the mech he was yelling at. Rodimus didn't speak, he just stared at his hands. Ratchet grumbled at the response and moved over to inspect the wound. 

It was a clean cut and should be easy to weld so Ratchet gave a sigh, the quicker this was over the better. Rodimus curled one of his hands into a ball as the medic welded the wound. Just as Ratchet finished up Rodimus blurted something out. 

"I'm going meteor surfing next week". Ratchet snorted, putting away his tools, "So you're leaving us to go have an adventure on your own, one that might kill you, after you told us you'd be better". Rodimus gave a little laugh, "That's why I'm going."

"What?" he wasn't sure what Rodimus meant by his comment. He was expecting a sober Rodimus answer. An answer with a smile, fake but dazzling, and a comment that made it seem like he didn't have a care or worry in the universe. That was not the kind of response Ratchet received. 

Ratchet didn't turn back but raised an eyebrow ridge, "If I die no one's gonna to miss me, and Magnus will be a better captain anyways".


End file.
